1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel forskolin derivative having positive inotropic, hypotensive, and adenylate cyclase-stimulating actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known forskolin that has positive inotropic, hypotensive, and adenylate cyclase-stimulating actions [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 79015/77 and Arzneim.-Forsch., 31, 1248 (1981)].
However, forskolin is water-soluble as scarcely as in a concentration of 0.0026% at room temperature and therefore special pharmaceutical device is necessary in order to administer it. Thus it has been desired to develop a water-soluble derivative of forskolin.